The Sweetest Country They Know
by RawrDowg
Summary: Silina is starting at Gakuen Hetalia for her sophomore year. Silina, her family, moved to America after an attack on their Caribbean island home. Their sister, Madison, is missing. Their father is dead. It can't get any worse than that, right? Oh wait, I forgot about stalkers, drama, gossip, perverts, and bratty popular kids. But hey, that's high school. Human names used Rated T AU
1. Sophomore Yr Ch 1: The Introduction

**Chapter one**

**The introduction**

Hi there! I'm Silina Aquamarine Grimm. I was born in Half-moon Key. I have long dark brown hair that reaches a little past my hips, and deep-set aqua eyes. I have very pale skin that is lightly tanned, freckles sprayed all across my face, and I have a pink heart-shaped birthmark underneath my left eye. Jason has a brown circle-shaped birthmark underneath his left eye. I really enjoy; reading, writing, singing, cooking, listening to music, and helping others out. My weakness is chocolate. I also enjoy cute things like puppies, or pandas. I'm also quite tall for a fifteen year old. I am 5" 5'. My favorite books are: The Hunger Games©, Twilight©, Harry Potter©, My Sister the Vampire©, Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief©, The Heroes of Olympus©, and The Sisters Grimm©. I enjoy the final book series because the main characters are two girls with the same last name as me. My mother was from the Bahamas, and my father was from the country of Germany. I have a little brother. His name is Matthew Alexander Grimm. He was born on Grand Turk Island. I also have a triplet brother. His name is Jason Aaron Grimm. He looks just like me except he has silver-blue eyes. The thing is though, Jason is the oldest. His hair is the color of light wood. My sister is named Madison Alexia Grimm. Her hair is very, very dark. She has a brown star-shaped birthmark under her left eye. Her eyes, however, are violet with tiny gold flecks in them. But, we haven't seen her since the day of the attack on Half-moon Cay. We have just moved to America, and Matthew is attending Hetalia Middle School, while I am attending Hetalia High. The uniform is quite odd; we girls wear sweaters and skirts that barley reaches our knees. So I have to watch it for perverts. I already have my school supplies. I have six 1 inch binders. They are all white. I have decorated all of them with stickers and such. The first white binder is for first hour: Art. The second binder is for second hour: Math. The third one is for third hour: Science. Fourth hour is lunch. The fourth binder is for fifth hour: Drama. The fifth binder is for sixth hour: Social Studies. And the final binder is for seventh hour: Languages. The Languages class is a combination of all the language classes and ELA. I also have 6 spiral notebooks. I don't need one for art though. I have a pencil case with four pencils, an eraser, and a pencil sharpener in each binder. I set up my backpack for tomorrow. We went to the school today to get my Languages textbook, my math textbook, a Social studies textbook, and a leather-bound Science textbook. I have a backpack colored pink and black. I have already prepared the things to put in my locker. I have: my schedule, a mirror, Twilight© posters and Hunger Games© posters. In case you're wondering, I am Team Edward. And yes, I am a chatterbox, at times. I am mainly quiet and, according to my parents and brother, a good listener. I also ready my purse for tomorrow as well. My mom decides to take me to the mall. When we do, she lets me get my ears pierced. I hug her and thank her. She hands me a pair of dragon earrings, her dragon earrings. The ones I always liked. She also buys me an iPod touch. When we get home, I go straight to my room to download music on it. I get a text on my phone. It's from one of my friends back home.

**~I made cake~**

"Silina! Dinner!" My mom calls.

"Coming!" I call back. I walk down the stairs. I sit at the dining table. My brothers soon join.

"We're having spaghetti." My mom tells us.

"My favorite. Thank you." I say as she gives us our spaghetti. Once they are all handed out, we eat. For dessert, we have ice cream. The clock reads 7:30 PM.

"I better go to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow. Goodnight" I hug everyone. I go upstairs and get in my pj's. I brush my teeth and get ready for bed. I hear Jason coming up the steps and I hear the bathroom door and his bedroom door 10 minutes later.

**~I like pie~**

In the morning, I go downstairs and eat cereal. I make myself a lunch. I brush my teeth and go to take a shower. I blow dry my hair and I get dressed. I then brush my hair. I put on my favorite dolphin necklace. By the time everyone else is up and eating breakfast, I am watching TV.

"Silina, Jason, the bus is almost here!" my mom calls to me.

"Bye Mom. Bye Matthew." I hug them. Good thing we live five minutes from the bus, and how the first stop is our bus stop. When the bus arrives, we are the first ones on. I choose the first seat and Jason sits next to me. In fifteen minutes, we are heading to the final stop. I see a gothic couple standing there. They are really pale. They both have dark hair and dark makeup. I watch them come on and they look at us as they head towards the back of the bus. In ten minutes, we reach the giant brick building known as Hetalia High. I see the golden letters spelling out the school's name. The school is four stories high. I see an immense garden. We pull to a stop. I am the first off the bus. When Jason and I enter the building, we are greeted by several sets of eyes. I am a little shy. Jason is eyeing all the boys staring at me.

"I like her, she's cute." A teen boy with emerald eyes and bushy eyebrows whispers to his friend, a tall blonde with blue eyes. My brother glares at them. I suddenly feel self-conscious in the short skirt. I go to my locker. Its number 212. All whispers suddenly stop. I feel a pair of eyes on me. I turn around and look up. I meet a pair of violet eyes.

"Become one with Russia, da?" The boy asks. My brother is instantly at my side

"No thank you." Everyone gasps as I say that. I'm in deep trouble.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolko lkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol kol."

"I need help at locker 212!" I shout. A girl with platinum blonde hair rushes over.

"Thank you for informing me on where big brother is." She thanks me. The boy glares at me and runs away. Everyone turns to look at me. I turn back to my locker. I put away my backpack and retrieve my Art, Math, and Science binders and textbooks. Good thing I have a tote bag to carry the supplies for my class periods. I hang up the posters, my schedule, and my mirror. The only makeup I have on is my eye-shadow, mascara, lip-gloss, and nail polish. I have on a light shade of green eye-shadow, and I have on pink lip-gloss. My nail color is silver. Jason and I have the same classes. I close my locker and walk to room 6. I notice a few pairs of eyes look up at me from desks. Jason and I sit at desks next to each other. Most of the class is made up of guys. I see an albino, a blonde, and a brunette look at me. The albino gets hit on the head by a girl with green eyes and brown hair. She walks up to me.

"Don't mind Gilbert. I'm Elizabeta. What country are you two from?" Elizabeta asks me.

"I'm Silina Aquamarine Grimm. Just call me Silina. " I tell her. Suddenly all eyes turn to me as I talk to her. I hide my face under my arm. Elizabeta turns and glares at all of them.

"I'm Jason Aaron Grimm. Just call me Jason. I'm Silina's twin brother. I am also an hour and a half older than her. So any boys will have to go through me." He glares at every boy in the class.

"Those boys are the Bad Touch Trio. The blonde is a French boy named Francis, the brunette is a Spaniard named Antonio." Good thing Homeroom is the art classroom. I see the two blondes from earlier enter. I see the shorter blonde boy blush as he looks at me. His friend walks over.

"Hi there! I'm Alfred but call me Al and my red friend here is Arthur. What country are you from?"

"I'm from the Caribbean. My name is Silina Aquamarine Grimm. But call me Silina."

"I'm Jason Aaron Grimm. Her older brother."

"Well howdy there miss beautiful Silina." He kisses my hand. I turn a little red.

"Ciao. I'm-a Feliciano. This is mio fratello, Lovino. These-a are my friends Ludwig, and Kiku." The brown-haired boy that just arrived is dragging a small black haired boy with brown eyes, a tall blonde with blue eyes, and a boy with dark brown hair and an angry expression. He hugs me.

"Prease, Fericiano-kun, give her personar space." The raven haired boy says. I believe his name is Kiku.

"Ja. Think on personal space." The blonde says. By his accent, I'm guessing he is Ludwig.

"You bastard. You don't-a even know-a her name." Feliciano's brother, Lovino, says angrily.

"This is Silina. She is from Half-moon Key. Here's her older twin brother, Jason." Elizabeta says glaring. Francis comes over.

"Bonjour Silina, l'ange belle. (Hello Silina, the lovely angel) I am Francis. You have a nice figure." He kisses my hand. I turn a very bright red. I move my hand back and lay it back on the desk. I am not overly round or super slender. I am not fully formed like a hourglass. All the boys at my desk smile at me. I become a pure red. My brother stares at Francis until he backs away.

"Th-thank you guys. But you really don't have to." I say to them. The door opens again and four students walk in. One of them is a fairly tall Korean boy. Another boy is a short Chinese boy with short hair. The final boy is Chinese with long dark hair. And the only girl in the group looks to be from Taiwan. The Korean runs over to me. He tries to grope me.

"Eeeep! What are you doing?" I asked shocked, trying to get out of his grasp.

"These breasts are mine da ze!" The Korean shouts.

"Yong Soo! Leave this poor girl alone aru!" I think the boy named Yao says.

"Ni hao. I'm Yao. My friends here are Kaoru, Mei, and Yong Soo."

"Please get off me." I almost yell. I wriggle out of his grasp. Yong Soo looks sad. "Aww. Why are you sad?" I ask him sweetly. He seems to cheer up a little.

"_Good morning students. I am your principal, Mr. Vargas. Please head to the auditorium with your homeroom teachers. Thank you." _

"Hello students. I am Ms. Bennett. Please come up and get a name tag when your name is called. When you each get an name tag, line up in alphabetical order." Our homeroom teacher just came in before announcements. "Alfred." She calls him up. "Yao." She calls everyone up. I am inbetween Lovino and Antonio in line. We walk to the auditorium like we are in military camp. We sit shortest to tallest.

"Good morning Hetalia High students. I am Mr. Vargas. I would like to introduce the new students attending Hetalia. Please tell us what country you're from, and some things about you." About three kids in the audience, except for me and Jason, groaned. "I will not be going in any order. First, I'd like to introduce; Lizzy." A short girl with black hair and brown eyes heads up to the stage.

"Hello. I am from Whales. My name is Elizabeth Kirkland. My siblings are Arthur, Stephanie, and Peter. I enjoy; reading, cooking, and talking to my friends." After that she sits down. A girl with pale skin, amber eyes, and long raven hair comes up next.

"Hi. I am from Singapore. My name is Nene Wang. My two brothers are Yao and Kaoru. I like to draw, write, and create stuffed animals." The girl sits down. A girl with black hair with blue streaks, dark violet eyes and black eye makeup stands up to go onstage. I recognize her immediately. She was the goth girl who looked at me on the bus. I notice she has multiple piercings.

"I'm from New Zealand. My name is Stephanie Kirkland. I do not wish to share about me." She quickly goes back to sit with her boyfriend. The next thing I know is I'm next. When I get onstage, all the guys wolf whistle. I blush.

"Hi everyone! I am from Half-moon Key. I am from an island in the Bahamas. My name is Silina Aquamarine Grimm. I have a little brother but he does not attend here yet. I also have an older twin brother. I enjoy; reading, writing, cooking, listening to music, and helping others out. My weakness is chocolate." I regret saying that. Because I rush down to my seat so fast, I look like I am flying. My brother goes up next.

"Hello. I am from the Caribbean. My name is Jason Aaron Grimm. My twin sister goes here. I am older than her and Matthew, so you have to go through me." My brother says. More students come up. I see the final student is a very tall guy about 17.

"Hey. I'm Bellino Mattews. I'm from Mali." The boy flashes each girl a brilliant smile. Every girl, but me, sighs and half of them faint. I just roll my eyes. I am planning on staying single until I find the right guy. I notice another girl sitting 2 seats away, with her arms crossed, glaring at the boy. I look at my brother next to me. He is watching Bellino intently. The teachers hand each of us our schedules.

**~Holy Crap! A Talking mushroom!~**

After the assembly, I see Lily being surrounded by bullies.

"Leave her alone!" I say, not wanting to fight but doing whatever it takes to help out a classmate.

"Ooh. We have Miss Princess here to defend huh?" Says one of the bullies, lifting me up by my shirt.

"Please, put me down." I ask nicely.

"Not a chance. Let's see. Boys," He turns to his snickering friends, "what should we do with her?" He looks me up and down in a perverted way.

"Sir, please set her down." Lily says quietly.

"PUT HER THE FUCK DOWN!" I hear Jason shout. I get dropped instantly, and when I hit the floor, my foot hurts badly. I look at it. My ankle is fine but it hurts badly. The pain is so intense that I black out. But before I do so, however, I hear voices asking if I'm okay.

* * *

**And done! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I had to update it. And fix the mistakes. So, I fixed Chapter One! See you in Chapter Two!**


	2. Sophomore Yr Ch2: Confusion & Crushes

**Chapter two**

**Confusion and Crushes**

When I awake, I am in the hospital. My mother is sitting there.

"Mom. What happened?" I ask her.

"I'm not sure. Jason dropped you off here and said you tripped down some stairs. Well that's what the nurse said."

"Here, I brought you one of your uniforms for you tomorrow. I also have everything you left at school."

'Weird. I remember it differently.' Is what I would've said but then I wouldn't be attending next semester. At Hetalia, the sophomore and freshmen students do not get dorms until two weeks into school. I don't know why.

"Miss Grimm, you have visitors." I am about to ask who they are when I meet a pair of emerald eyes, blue-violet eyes, brown eyes, blue eyes, and silver-blue eyes.

"Mister Jason just saved your life from tripping on the stairs. His friends here helped and carried you here."

"Arthur, Matt, Feliciano, Alfred. What are you guys doing here?" I ask them.

"I'm gonna excuse myself." My mother leaves the room.

"We came to see you." Arthur says, blushing madly.

"Thank you." I say smiling.

"It's all Arthur's fault. He wanted to come and see you. It's so cute." Alfred says, making Arthur blush even redder. My brother glares at them. He comes and sits by my hospital bed.

"Well, thank you." I see Elizabeth and Nene, the two other new girls, enter. Elizabeth blushes when she sees Alfred. Nene just ogles Arthur. I laugh at them.

"Did you hear that?" Matt asks Arthur, Feliciano, and Alfred. They nod.

"Hear what?" I ask.

"That beautiful sound. It sounded like singing." Arthur says.

"You mean my laugh?" I laugh again. All the guys blush. I roll my eyes at their childish behavior. Jason just watches them.

"You know, you really didn't have to visit me." I tell them.

"Oh well….. Um…" Alfred stutters.

"What did you do?" I raise my eyebrows. Jason does the same.

"Um…. I…. Um…. I kinda told everyone what happened, so they're waiting outside."

"You didn't." I say in shock.

"Yeah, and they brought 'Get better soon' presents like chocolate, flowers, balloons, stuffed animals, and they signed the casts on your foot. Don't worry; they are just strained, so you have to wait till, ironically, when the sophomores are assigned dorms." I sigh musically. If you're curious about that, I don't know. When I was born, my mom said my crying sounded like singing. My total of twenty-five friends throughout the years told me I have a beautiful singing voice. I look at my 'visitors'. I see my iPod on the side table. I also see my ear buds there too. So I plug in my ear buds and listen to my favorite song. Quickly, everyone leaves. Except for two people, Matt and Jason. I turn off my iPod.

"Hey Matt. What's up?" I ask him, trying to be nice.

"Oh nothing really. You know you did miss a lot of school."

"Really? How much?"

"About a week. Don't worry; I copied all my notes for you. And because you're heading back to school tomorrow, Mr. Vargas assigned me to help you because you have to use crutches. So I have to carry your lunch, backpack, textbooks, binders, stuff like that. I also will be riding your bus from now on. We moved to your neighborhood too. I kinda have a ridiculous question."

"What is it?"

"Can you sing for me?"

"Uh sure." I take a deep breath and clear my throat.

"This song is called; _If I Die Young _by The Band Perry. _If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a, bed of roses. Sink me in the river, at dawn; send me away with the words of a love song. Uh oh, uh oh. Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother. She'll know I'm safe with You as she stands under my colors oh and, life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no. Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby. The sharp knife of a short life, oh well. I've had just enough time. If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a, bed of roses. Sink me in the river, at dawn; send me away with the words of a love song. The sharp knife of a short life, oh well. I've had just enough time. And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom. I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger, I've never know the love and I've a man but it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand there's a, boy here in town says he'll love me forever. Who would've thought forever could be severed by the sharp knife of a short life, oh well. I've had just enough time~"_

"Please stop!" Matt says.

"Why? You didn't like it?" I ask, looking sad.

"No. The song just makes me sad. You have a beautiful voice." Suddenly, I hear voices from opens the door. All students from Hetalia high are there. I look at them. Most of them walk in and hand me 'Get better soon' gifts. After an hour, they leave. Once everyone leaves, A nurse comes in with a tray of food. I look at it. It's a salad with little bits of onion and Ranch© Dressing. I thank her. As she leaves, she sets crutches by the bed. I finish the salad and set it on the nightstand. After about ten minutes, I fall asleep.

**~I baked cookies~**

When I wake up, my mom is there to take me home. It's really early in the morning so I have to wait a while. My mom makes me a special bath. I sit with my injured foot out of the water. My mom had set a pillow there for me to rest my foot on. After 15 minutes, I am done and I get dressed. I sit on the stool in the bathroom. Thank goodness the master bedroom and bathroom are downstairs. My mom brings my makeup from upstairs. I put it on in the downstairs bathroom. My mom then puts the makeup back in my bathroom. She pours me cereal and I eat it. In 20 minutes my mom calls that the bus will be at the bus stop in ten minutes and that she'll drive me there. Jason is already sitting in the car. When we arrive, I see Alfred and Matt waiting there.

"Mom, can you find us suitcases for when we have to pack after school?" I ask her.

"Sure honey. Oh is that your little friends' parents? I'll go talk to them." I sigh. Jason helps me with my backpack. When the bus arrives, Jason helps me get on the bus. The bus is for freshmen; school field trips, and if there is a zombie outbreak (Hey it could happen.). Like if a certain American tries to be a scientist. Not trying to be mean, but it could happen. So Matt and Jason sit on either side of me on the bus, which happens to be a charter bus.

**~ OH MY GOD! A DOUBLE RAINBOW!~**

"Hey Silina! Did you hear that exactly one month from today, there is an Autumn Masquerade Ball?" Alfred turns around in his seat across from us asks me.

"Um. No, I didn't. I was in the hospital, remember?" I tell him.

"Oh well, just so you know, I'm already going with someone." Alfred says.

"Okay. Who?" I ask him.

"Oh. Um. Lizzy."He says, blushing.

"Oh. I see." I see Arthur and Nene in the seats in front of us.

"Hey, Arthur!" I shout. Making them both jump.

"Uh. Oh. It's you Silina."

"Did you ask Nene yet?" I ask him. He just blushes and Nene and I laugh.

I sit back in my seat. I pull my iPod out of my purse. I put my ear buds in my ears. I play the song: _Angels_. I feel a tugging on my ear. I look to see Feliciano tugging on one of my dragon earrings.

"Ow! Feli, please stop tugging on my earrings. It hurts." I say, tears forming in my eyes. It really did hurt. My ears are sensitive.

"Ve~ Sorry! Sorry!" Feli cries.

"Shhh. Feli, it's okay. Calm down." I pat his head. He seems to calm down a little. "Why were you tugging on my earrings anyway?" I ask him

"I wanted your attention." He says.

"Why?" I ask him.

"I need-a help on-a what to-a wear for the dance ve~. Should-a I wear-a normal clothes or fancy?"

"All you really need is to wear a mask. Masquerade means wear a mask at all times."

"Then how-a will I know who's-a you?"

"You'll find out." I pat his head. "Now go back to your seat please." He nods then hurries off. I am wondering who to ask when we pull into the school. Matt is the only one to help me though. When I get to class, the homeroom teacher has left the dorm room information on her desk. Matt helps me when I go to read it Jason is there too. We have some co-ed dorms. There is one for each two students. Jason and I are roommates. It's room 124.

"Ciao Silina!" Feli calls.

"Yes Feli?"

We're going to the water park! You wanna come? It's after the day you get your cast off!" He says, looking at me with closed eyes.

"Hey Feli. Why are your eyes closed?" When I ask that, he opens his eyes.

"Aww. You look so cute Feli!" I hug him.

"Ve~ thanks. Oh Kiku told me to tell you to meet us at your house at 12."

* * *

**DONE! I suck at writing. :( But if you like it, please review. :)**


End file.
